


Impulsive Decisions

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Tongue Piercings, akaashi is a flustered mess, basically just an excuse to write akaken with piercings, piercer konoha, warning for needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “You want a piercing. Kenma. The boy who hasn’t done anything except bleach his hair.”Kenma rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yes. I, Kenma, want a piercing. Besides, it gives you the chance to get your cartilage done.”He thought about it for a second and sighed. “Alright. The place I go to opens soon, so we can go after lunch, if you want.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Impulsive Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note! I don't have an industrial or tongue piercing, so I definitely don't know the process for those specific ones. But I do have a couple cartilage ones, so I know that there is a popping sound when the needle goes through the ear. So Akaashi's piercing process is probably inaccurate, sorry!

“You wear earrings.”

Akaashi jumped, nearly dropping the stud he was putting in. He turned his head, seeing Kenma standing in the doorway. “I, yeah, sometimes,” he said, face flushing.

“Since when do you wear earrings?” Kenma asked, walking over the bathroom counter and sitting on it.

“Since high school. It’s not that surprising,” Akaashi shrugged, resuming what he was doing. His left ear was always a pain to get the earring in. He was pretty sure the piercer had done it crooked, but he was also too busy to get it repierced.

It popped through the back with a twinge of pain, and he winced a little, snapping the backing on. He pulled his hand away, twisting it a little to make it sure it wasn’t too tight, and turned towards Kenma.

“See, you say it’s not surprising. But somehow, in the years we’ve been dating, I’ve never once seen you wear them,” Kenma said, quirking an eyebrow.

Akaashi shrugged again. “I don’t wear them often. Just felt like one of those days.” He walked out of the bathroom, Kenma close behind.

“Do you have just your lobes pierced?” he asked, sitting at the island in the kitchen. Akaashi leaned on the counter, nodding.

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to get my cartilage done, but I just haven’t had the time,” he said.

Kenma hummed, tapping at his phone for a few seconds. When he looked up at him, there was a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Well, lucky for you, neither of us have anything pressing today.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “You want a piercing. Kenma. The boy who hasn’t done anything except bleach his hair.”

Kenma rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yes. I, Kenma, want a piercing. Besides, it gives you the chance to get your cartilage done.”

He thought about it for a second and sighed. “Alright. The place I go to opens soon, so we can go after lunch, if you want.”

“Sounds good to me. Gives me a bit to figure out what exactly I want,” he said with a wink.

Akaashi’s face flushed and Kenma laughed. “I swear, if you get a tongue piercing.”

Kenma laughed again. “As much as I’m sure you’d enjoy that, I won’t be getting one. That’s a little much.”

His face burned and shook his head, walking out of the kitchen. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

Kenma’s laugh followed him into the living room, and he plopped on the couch with a sigh. Kenma’s comment was stuck in his head, and the more he thought about, the more his face burned. So maybe he was curious what that would feel like. Sue him.

-.-.-

The shop was pretty empty, but that was to be expected. It’d only been open for maybe an hour and it was a Wednesday. Kenma lingered over near the jewelry case while Akaashi walked up to the counter. Konoha looked up at him and smiled.

“Long time, no see, Akaashi. How are things?” Konoha said.

“Things are good, what about you?” Akaashi said, smiling back.

“Same old, same old. Still working here, still going to school.” Akaashi nodded, definitely understanding that feeling. “So, what brings you here?”

He looked back at Kenma, who was still eyeing the case. “Kenma, actually. He saw my lobe piercings and wanted one of his own.”

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Konoha laughed. “What brings  _ you _ here? Finally getting that nose piercing I’ve been bugging you about?”

Akaashi laughed, shaking his head. “God, no. The only people who can pull that off are you and Komi. I was thinking I might finally get that cartilage piercing I’ve been wanting for a while.”

Konoha tilted his head a little, looking at him. “Honestly, I think an industrial would look better.”

“Think so?” Akaashi asked. It hadn’t crossed his mind, if he was honest. He really hadn’t spent that much time thinking about what would look better.

He nodded. “Oh definitely. Would definitely fit you better.”

Akaashi hummed, and Kenma walked over. “So, Kenma, Akaashi here tells me you want a piercing. What are you thinking?”

“Honestly, I was thinking about getting a cartilage like Akaashi. But I think I’m going with a tongue piercing,” Kenma said, glancing up at him.

He froze, his face flushing. Konoha glanced up at him before looking back at Kenma. “You sure? They’re a pain for the first few days.”

Kenma nodded. “I’m sure. Someone--” he nudged Akaashi, “--seems to enjoy the idea.”

Akaashi’s face burned, and he looked away from the two. Konoha laughed. “Oh, I’m sure he does. And if you’re sure, we can definitely get it done.”

Konoha handed them consent forms, and Kenma pulled Akaashi away from the counter as a couple of people walked in. “Relax. You look like a tomato,” Kenma muttered as they filled out their forms.

“How can I relax when you’re getting a tongue piercing?” Akaashi whispered, his face growing even hotter. His thoughts were racing in every direction, and it was short circuiting his brain.

Kenma poked him with his pen. “It’s just a tongue piercing. Besides, I know you were thinking about it before we left.”

He was sure that if his face got any hotter, he was going to pass out. Kenma just laughed at him, seemingly enjoying the fact that Akaashi was suffering.

-.-.-

Akaashi had gone first, sitting calmly as Konoha marked the spots on his ear. “This look good?” he asked, handing him a mirror. Akaashi took a second to look, fully trusting Konoha in his placement, and nodded. “Alright. This will be quick and easy.”

He nodded again, closing his eyes as Konoha counted down. There were two pops and brief pinpricks of pain, and the needle was through his ear. A few seconds later, the industrial bar was in and the balls were screwed on the end. He opened his eyes to see a mirror being held in his face.

“All done. Quick and easy and little pain. How’s it look?” Konoha said, throwing his gloves away.

“Looks good. Thanks, Konoha,” he said, handing the mirror back to him.

“Of course. Anything for a former teammate.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Alright Kenma, you’re up.”

He and Kenma traded spots, and he saw a brief look of panic flash in Kenma’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Akaashi said, holding Kenma’s hand.

He nodded, squeezing his hand. “Yeah, I’m sure. Just nervous is all.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. Konoha is a very competent piercer.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Konoha smile a little, putting on a fresh set of gloves.

Kenma nodded, taking a steadying breath and squeezing his hand again.

“Ready?” Konoha asked. Kenma nodded again, closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

Akaashi really didn’t want to look at the process. Few things made him squeamish, but he had a feeling that tongue piercing would be one of them. So instead, he looked at his phone, letting Kenma squeeze his hand as Konoha pierced his tongue. It was over a few minutes later.

“Alright. So, how’s it look?” Akaashi looked over at Kenma, face flushing a little. It really did look good on him. It also made his mind start racing a million miles a minute.

“Looks good,” Kenma said, lisping a little. Akaashi chuckled a little, and Kenma frowned. “Shut up.”

Konoha chuckled as well. “Well, you guys are done, and I’m glad you like them. Always nice to see familiar faces.”

They walked to the front counter and paid, waving to Konoha as they left. “I guess I’m taking care of you for the next few days,” Akaashi said, nudging Kenma’s shoulder.

“Not like you wouldn’t anyway,” Kenma grumbled. “This feels funny.”

Akaashi laughed. “What were you expecting?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
